smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jokey and Echo Chronicles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"I'm back, you fools! So get ready to-WHAT THE HECK?!" Psycho came back to a super-speedy powered up Echo chewing through the ropes with his teeth and escaping, zooming around the lab. "Come back here, Speedy Gonzales!" Psycho called after him, but Echo kept on zooming past him, annoying him, and messing with him. Echo grabbed Jokey and they escaped the room, leaving Psycho's lab in a mess. Once back at the rock, Echo's powers wore off and Echo dropped Jokey, weakened. He lied down on the ground, "Suddenly, I feel so sleepy and heavy. Is this what it feels like?" "The same thing happened to your other siblings, Echo," Jokey picked him up and headed back to the village. Once back, he finally got to tell the village his benefit to them. With Echo's help, he explained every detail of why and how his pranks are good, "...in conclusion, my pranks should just be left the way they are, because they are perfect in every way!" When he finished, the whole village stared at him in confusion. "So," Brainy stood up to him, "Are you saying that you aren't going to change your ways and keep pestering us?" "Let me ask YOU this one thing, Mr. Bossy Butthead!" Echo pointed a finger, which made a few Smurfs snicker, "Has Jokey's pranks killed anyone?" "Well, no," Brainy answered, "But-" "And have he ever pranked someone who felt hurt?!" Echo asked. "He...wouldn't do it on purpose," Brainy informed. "Exactly," Echo crossed his arms smugly, "Jokey's pranks are for humorous purposes only. Plus, he would even prank someone else to make said sad person happy! Besides, his name is ''JOKEY ''for Smurf's sake! That's just who he is! So y'all just suck it up because he's not stopping!" "I'd like to add to that, Echo!" Eska piped up and turned to the crowd, "Small Fry is saying that we should let Jokey be jokey! Besides, how would you all feel if you were told to stop something you truely loved?" She pointed to Baker, "Baker! How would you feel if someone told you to stop baking for 'beneficial purposes'?" "Um...awful," Baker replied, "I love to bake!" "Exactly!" Eska nodded, "So, why don't we all let Jokey prank us so he can get joy out of it? We're Smurfs! We can handle it! And if we can handle Jokey's pranks, we can handle Gargamel's attacks on our village!" One Smurf started clapping, then another, and another, and soon the whole village was applauding. Eska and Echo's well said speech for Jokey saved him from banishment. After that, Papa released Jokey of his sentence and gave him a command to just dum down on the pranks when told to. Jokey agreed to do so. When he went to visit Echo, he found him talking about how he discovered his key emotion. "...It was so cool! I was at lightspeed!" Echo explained, "And all I did was persuade Jokey to not give up!" "So," Oliver rubbed his chin, "Your key emotion must be perseverance, right, Echo?" "Yea, Father!" Echo nodded, "So, can I use my powers again?!" Olivier chuckled and ruffled Echo's hair, "Soon enough, my son." Once Olivier left, Jokey came up and greeted Echo, "Echo, I need to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to do what I loved most!" Jokey hugged Echo, "Thanks." Echo hugged him back, "You're welcome, Jokey." When they released, Jokey turned around to leave, a sign taped to his back. He heard Echo snicker and turned back to see what was so funny, "Wait is there a sign on my back?" "Yep!" Echo chuckled more. "Well, that's convenient," Jokey started to laugh, "Because I taped a sign behind ''your ''back!" Back at Gargamel's old hovel, Psycho was reported back to Arthur. "I'm sorry, master," Psycho apologized, "I couldn't kidnap the Smurfs for you. I was so close, but one of their friends broke free and his cheeks were glowing! No Smurf can do that!" "Glowing cheeks?" Arthur thought, "That can symbolize a source of power." He suddenly realized, "They're getting help from supernatural beings!" "So, what shall we do, then?" Psycho asked. "We need to find another of those creatures," Arthur closed his fingers into a cage, "And when we find the family, we eliminate them. One. by. one." The End Previous Category:Jokey and Echo Chronicles chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story